For the Fans of True Love
by Zarosguth
Summary: Post-A's, Pre-StrikerS. The school is organizing a festival and Hayate volunteers herself and her friends to set up and manage a stall for the fair. What kind of stall? Well, Hayate surely has a few ideas! NanoFate one-shot silliness. Inspirations inside.


_**Disclaimer:  
**_I do not claim ownership of the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series or franchise. This is a non-profit fan-written story written exclusively for entertainment purposes.

_**Inspiration:  
**_'A Friend of the Franchise' (A FanFiction story by Riveted.)  
'Magical Valentine Kiss' (A Nanoha doujinshi by Mekimeki Oukoku.)

**{]****-~*****(X)*****~-****[}**

* * *

***~-{ For the Fans of True Love }-~*  
*~-{ Written by Zarosguth }-~***

* * *

Nanoha, Fate, Arisa and Suzuka were sitting in an empty classroom waiting for Hayate to show up.

As the school year was reaching its end, the school was in the progress of organizing a festival to celebrate the occasion. The school was looking for students that were willing to help set up and manage a few stalls and Hayate had volunteered herself and her four friends – without discussing it with them of course.

"I can't believe that Hayate sometimes!" Arisa was complaining loudly to no one in particular. "First she volunteers us to run a stall at the festival without asking us, and then she has the nerve to be late for our first meeting!"

Suzuka was gently rubbing her friend's shoulders in an attempt to help her calm down. "I'm sure she'll show up soon." She tried to appease the angry blonde.

"I wonder what kind of stall Hayate wants to set up…" Fate mused. Hayate had told them beforehand that she had already thought up an idea for the kind of stall they could run. She was going to announce her idea at their first meeting to see what the others thought of it.

"Knowing Hayate, it's probably something stupid or embarrassing. With how much of a Cosplay freak she is I'm sure she'll want us to set up a maid café or something. No way I'm wearing a maid outfit!"

"If that were my plan I'd have asked Suzuka to lend me Noel or Farin!" Hayate said with a huge grin as she barged into the classroom, carrying a bunch of rolled up pieces of paper under her arm.

"Hayate, finally!" Arisa said exasperatedly. "We've been waiting forever!"

"Hold your horses, my lovely little tsundere friend!"

Arisa blushed at that. "W-what did you just-"

"Ladies and ladies!" Hayate cut Arisa off, much to the latter's chagrin. "I present to you!" she unrolled one of the papers under her arm and spread it out against the classroom's whiteboard.

Immediately, Arisa and Suzuka's mouths fell open, Fate's face flushed completely red and Nanoha gained one of the most angry expressions she'd ever had.

"What is this!?" the brunette with side ponytail demanded.

"_This_," Hayate indicated the piece of paper, which held a picture of Fate with the text: 'Spend a minute with Fate Harlaown!' below it, "is our stall!"

Fate buried her face in her hands in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Arisa and Suzuka were still gaping at Hayate, while Nanoha tried her very best to resist the urge to Starlight Breaker her fellow brunette then and there.

After almost five minutes of complete silence, it was broken by Suzuka: "How did you think of… this?" the purple-haired girl asked, genuinely curious.

"You guys all know how popular Fate is…" Hayate began, receiving nods to the affirmative from Arisa and Suzuka, while Nanoha was still seething and Fate tried to pretend she was anywhere but where she was.

"Well I just thought we could use that to our advantage. I mean, she's adored by both lower- and upperclassmen. Legions and legions of fan boys and fan girls that would pay big money to be able to spend even a minute with the girl of their dreams."

"No!" Nanoha spoke up furiously. "No way I'm letting those maniacs spend time with _my_ Fate-chan! It's bad enough that they constantly send her confessions and gifts, no way they'll get to actually spend time alone with _my_ girlfriend!"

"Nanoha…" Fate muttered as her heart rate increased and her face flushed red once more. Despite being together for nearly a year now, Fate was still easily seized with emotion whenever Nanoha would refer to the blonde as her girlfriend.

Nanoha turned to Fate. The brunette was sporting her own blush as she said "I love you Fate-chan. Nobody but me should be allowed to spend time alone with you." She whispered with slight embarrassment.

"Oh Nanoha…" Fate spoke softly, wrapping the other girl in her arms. Nanoha responded by encircling the blonde's waist in her own arms and burying her face in Fate's neck. "I understand." Fate husked as she soothingly rubbed her girlfriend's back and placed a kiss on her temple.

Turning to Hayate, Fate spoke in a still characteristically soft yet authoritative voice: "I refuse to help with this idea Hayate; I will not make Nanoha sad!" causing Hayate to sweat drop; _Am I suddenly the bad guy?_

Nanoha extracted her face from Fate's neck and let her violet eyes lock with burgundy ones. "Really Fate-chan?"

"I'd do anything for you Nanoha. I'd die for you."

"No, Fate-chan can't die; I wouldn't be able to continue living!"

"Then we'll die together." Fate whispered, slowly moving her face closer to Nanoha's until she captured the brunette's lips with her own.

As Nanoha and Fate stood there, kissing as if their lives depended on it, Arisa buried her head in her hands, muttering "Here they go again, idiot couple…"

"There, there." Suzuka soothed, rubbing Arisa's tense shoulders supportively. Hayate meanwhile – having quickly produced a camera from the Sankt Kaiser knows where – was busy taking as many pictures as possible of said 'idiot couple'.

The kiss between Nanoha and Fate ended with both girls breathing heavily as they leaned their foreheads together. "Let's go somewhere more private Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered, her voice low and dripping with desire.

Fate scooped Nanoha up in her arms. One supporting the brunette's back while the other under her knees. Nanoha blushed, wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"As you wish milady." Fate husked before carrying a red-as-a-cherry Nanoha out of the classroom, both of them completely oblivious to Arisa yelling for them to "Get back here!" or Hayate, taking a bunch more pictures of them.

As soon as Nanoha and Fate were gone, Arisa sighed in exasperation. "Well, I guess we need to think of another-" she stopped as soon as she saw the devious smirk on Hayate's face. "And what are _you_ smiling about? In case you didn't notice, your _brilliant_ idea just got rejected."

Hayate's grin only grew wider. "Oh ye of little faith…" the short-haired brunette spoke cryptically.

Arisa and Suzuka didn't speak; they just stared at their friend questioningly.

"I knew that plan would never make it. And if it had, I would've been gravely disappointed, for I have a much better plan!"

Hayate unrolled another of the pieces of paper she'd come into the classroom with.

If possible, Arisa and Suzuka's jaws would've hit the ground.

On the piece of paper was a single picture of Nanoha and Fate – lip locked – in a heart shape with the text 'FeiNano Merchandise, for every fan of true love!' below it.

"I just got a whole bunch of material for us to print on shirts, coffee mugs and posters." Hayate spoke triumphantly, waving the camera in her hand around. "Believe me when I say that while Fate alone has a large fan base, Fate and Nanoha together as a couple have an even bigger one!"

Neither Arisa nor Suzuka could argue with that.

* * *

***~-{ The End }-~***

* * *

Please leave me a review telling me what you think; I love getting feedback and I don't mind people being critical. In fact, I welcome it!

***~-{ ****May we meet again, fare thee well!**** }-~***


End file.
